emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3644 (25th January 2004)
Plot It's the day the panel meet to discuss Daz's future - will he have to go back to Manchester? Daz is understandably terrified, but Andy is sure he can protect his brother. Thankfully, Rodney seems determined to be fair, but Jack can't resist needling panel member Scott. Daz pleads his case well, without help, and promises it won't happen again. Everyone is optimistic when the panel breaks for discussion, but Daz reacts badly outside to being asked by Katie and Robert in short succession how it went. Robert and Katie secretly agree to meet later on at the garage. Elsewhere, Louise and Diane are worried about how Marlon will cope once the pub is working again. Bernice's talk of new man Charlie, with whom she is moving in, is infuriating Nicola, but her foul mood is lifted when she hears Simon has a date planned for her. In the panel, everyone is impressed - except Scott, who takes great pleasure in refusing to help. They then awkwardly have to break the news to Daz that Manchester may be calling. Daz feels betrayed by the grownups - playing along with the system hasn't helped him. Later, in Viv's shop, Scott shows his mother's blood and coldly waves Daz goodbye. He later tells Andy, who's searching for his missing brother, it's his revenge for their father, and Rodney and Jack have to hold them apart. Looking for revenge, Daz uses a lighter stolen from Viv's shop to set fire to rubbish outside Scott's garage. It catches quickly, briefly distracting Robert and Katie - who have locked themselves inside - from their passion. Shocked by the speed the flames are growing, Daz is aghast to hear noises from inside. He goes round the back to investigate, and through the window he meets the horrified eyes of a semi-undressed Robert and Katie. Cast Regular cast *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Viv Hope - Deena Payne Guest cast *Dave Spencer - Denton Brown Locations *Unknown field *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Hallway, front garden and living room *Home Farm - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Windsors Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,956,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes